Forbidden love
by anonymwriter91
Summary: Part 1 of my sequel to 'Blindfolded love'. Enjoy!


Harry couldn't believe how much his life had changed during the course of only two weeks.

Two weeks ago, he'd been alone, feeling suffocated between Ron and Hermione's constant arguing and bickering, whilst simultaneously being mocked by the students in the Slytherin House. All in all, life hadn't felt so good.

But then Theo happened. Wonderful, beautiful Theo.

Theo, who'd watched him from afar, who'd fallen in love with him during the years, who'd never had had a part in the mockeries and bullying against him.

Theo, who'd kidnapped him so he finally could touch and kiss the one he craved like crazy, (Theo's words).

The day after Harry had been utterly ravaged by his new lover, they had stayed wrapped in each others arms, exchanging words of adoration and, in Theo's case, words of love.

Harry still had difficulty believing that someone could love him. He'd never received any words of love from the Dursleys, so he'd grown up not knowing what love felt like.

When he'd told Theo this, the other boy had spent hours kissing and caressing every inch of his body, willing him to believe that he was beautiful and absolutely amazing.

Harry spared a thought on his friends, who must be frantic, not knowing where he was. But, he figured, as Theo's lips found a sensitive spot on his neck, let them wonder a little longer.

-o-

"Where were you yesterday, Harry?" Hermione outright demanded as she spotted Harry entering the Gryffindor Common room the following morning.

"Hm?" Harry said and looked up at his friend. He'd been thinking of Theo, which seemed to be his new favourite thing to do.

"We didn't see you at all yesterday, and Ron just told me you haven't been in your bed. So where have you been?"

"Nowhere important", said Harry and tried to act nonchalant, although he knew very well she wouldn't buy it.

"Do you really expect me to believe that, Harry Potter? Now tell me."

At this, Harry frowned. Yes, she was his friend, and he loved her, but that didn't give her the right to treat him like a child. Clearly she'd spent too much time with Mrs. Weasley.

"No", he said and straightened his shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Said Hermione, now frowning as well.

"No, I'm not going to tell you where I've been. You're not my mother and therefore you have no right to demand my whereabouts when I'm not with you and Ron."

Hermione stared at him, shocked and confused by his sudden rebellious behavior.

Ron chose that moment to enter the Common room, eyes lightening up as he spotted Harry. "Hiya, Harry! Where have you been?"

"Nowhere important, Ron", Harry repeated, not taking his eyes off Hermione.

Ron shrugged, satisfied with the answer and ventured further into the room and threw himself onto a couch by the fire, not noticing how tense the atmosphere was in the room.

-o-

Hermione had refused to talk to Harry after their encounter in the Common room. Harry knew she wanted an apology, but Harry was not going to give her one. She'd been the one to act like a spoilt child, not him.

At dinner in the Great Hall the same evening, Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but all Harry did was stare back at her with cold eyes, before he looked away.

His gaze fell on the Slytherin table, on Theo. He couldn't help the small smile as he watched his lover eat. Everything he did was graceful, even the way his lips closed over the fork. Harry wanted to kiss those lips.

As if sensing his gaze, Theo looked up, straight into Harry's eyes. Harry's heart melted as he saw the loving smile on Theo's lips.

"What are you looking at, mate?"

Harry shook his head, startled by Ron's voice. He turned his eyes away from the gorgeous Slytherin, and focused on his friend.

"Just lost in thoughts", he said and smiled.

-o-

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Theo asked the second he entered the Room of Requirement. "Your note seemed urgent, has something happened?"

Harry said nothing, he only walked up to his lover and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Theo's arms immediately wrapped around him and squeezed back, sensing Harry didn't wish to talk. He was shocked when Harry got up on his toes and kissed him gently. He'd never initiated any intimate contact before. Something serious must've happened. But he said nothing and merely kissed him back, having longed for this all day long.

He parted his lips as Harry's tongue probed them, moaning at the sensation.

He soon took control over the kiss, pressing Harry up against the wall.

Harry moved his hands from his back to wound them in his hair, kissing back furiously.

Theo moved his hands to cup Harry's bottom, squeezing and massaging.

Through the pleasure-filled haze, he managed to send a silent question to the Room, asking for a bed, which appeared a moment later. Without breaking the kiss, Theo wrapped his arms around Harry's thighs and lifted him up. Harry immediately wrapped his legs around his waist, unable to control his moans.

Theo moved them both over to the bed and gently lowered Harry down. Theo wasted no time and straddled his hips and pinned his hands to the bed. He pulled away slightly, wanting to see his lover's face; the swollen lips, flushed cheeks, dazed eyes, unruly hair. Harry Potter looked like sin incarnate, and he belonged to Theo. This knowledge caused Theo's heart to beat harder and faster than ever before.

"You're so beautiful, Harry. And you're mine, only mine."

Harry's eyes closed at his words and moaned lowly, almost too low for Theo to hear. He leaned down and kissed the skin next to Harry's earlobe.

"Say you're mine, Harry. I want to hear you say it."

"I'm you- oh, _God_!" Harry said faintly as Theo bit the skin on his neck, not too gently.

"Say it, Harry." Theo growled and mumbled a spell, causing both his, and Harry's, clothes to vanish, leaving them naked.

Harry moaned at the skin-on-skin contact and bucked his hips, wanting friction. Theo grabbed them hard in his hands and held him down, moving further down his body with his lips after leaving a bruise on Harry's neck for all the school to see.

"I'm yours!" Harry screamed as Theo's mouth covered a nipple and sucked harshly. The pleasure he felt was incredible, amazing, wonderful! "I'm yours, only yours!"

"Only mine", Theo growled when he'd released the now swollen nipple and headed for the other to give it the same treatment.

By now, Harry was hard as a rock, and tried in vain to get his hips free from Theo's grip.

"Please... I want..."

"What do you want, Harry?" Theo whispered against his stomach. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you inside me...", came Harry's whisper and Theo closed his eyes and tried to control himself. Harry had no idea how mouthwatering he was.

He pressed a gentle kiss below his navel. "As you wish", he whispered, before taking the tip of Harry's rigid cock into his mouth, shivering at the sound of Harry's screams. He lowered his mouth further, until his nose touched the hair that surrounded the delicious member he had between his lips.

"Theo, you're...oh, _Merlin_...that feels so good...I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!"

Theo didn't pull away, and soon he tasted Harry's essence in his mouth. He moaned in pleasure at the taste as he swallowed every last drop.

When Harry was spent, he slowly withdrew his mouth, letting Harry's now limp cock go with a faint pop. That had been amazing. And they were only just beginning...

**End of part 1 of my sequel to 'Blindfolded love'. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but my fingers are killing me, (typing on a phone, remember)! I promise I'll start on part 2 as soon as possible, I'm sure we all want to know how this will end. ;)**


End file.
